


Snow Day

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: It’s the first big snow fall of the year and Phichit is ready to enjoy it with Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancingdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingdragon/gifts).



> This was written for the YOI Secret Santa over on tumblr for the-lazy-prince! I was excited to get this and see that they requested Phichit/Yuuri because I love this adorable ship and finally got the chance to write them! I really hope you enjoy this because I had so much fun writing it. I tried to incorporated as much as I could from what you said you liked. 
> 
> I want to think my best friend Storm for beta reading this for me! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! Any comments and kudos are appreciated.

“Yuuri! Wake up!”

Yuuri groaned as he felt someone shake him by the shoulder. He tried moving away, not ready to get up yet.

“Come on, _Yuuri._ ”

“What is it Phichit-kun?” It was obvious his friend wasn’t going to stop until he responded.

“It’s snowing!”

Yuuri cracked his eyes open as he rolled over to face Phichit, who was grinning back at him.

“Snow?” he asked, his sleep riddled brain trying to catch up with what Phichit was saying.

Phichit nodded and stepped toward the window next to Yuuri’s bed. He opened the blinds and glanced back at Yuuri. “See, snow!”

Yuuri sat up, squinting at the sudden bright light flooding the room, and reached for his glasses. He gazed up at the window to see, sure enough, there were snowflakes falling.

“Let’s go play in it! We have some free time since classes are cancelled today,” Phichit said.

Yuuri glanced back at Phichit. If classes were cancelled, he should spend the extra time at the rink before practice since the next Grand Prix event was coming up. But as he looked at Phichit, he knew he couldn’t say no to him.

“Alright, that sounds like fun,” he said, causing Phichit to cheer.

 

Phichit and Yuuri left their dorm bundled up in layers of winter clothing. Everything from the ground to the trees was covered in sparkling, white snow, a beautiful sight.

Phichit quickly pulled his phone out and snapped a selfie with it for Instagram.

“Okay, let’s go!” Phichit exclaimed, shoving his phone into his coat pocket.

Yuuri smiled at his enthusiasm. He loved how easily excited Phichit got over things, whether it was landing a new jump or something his hamsters were doing or seeing snow. Ever since Phichit moved to America to train earlier that year, it made Yuuri’s lonely time here more enjoyable. He now had someone he could call a friend.

The snow looked pristine, untouched by anyone, and Yuuri didn’t want to disturb it. Phichit had no such reservations as he cautiously descended the icy steps, hand clutching the railing. Yuuri carefully followed after him, avoiding the patches of ice. All he needed was to fall and hurt himself or embarrass himself in front of Phichit.

Phichit had become more than just a friend to Yuuri in just the few months since he arrived, but Yuuri didn’t know what to do with these feelings. He’d had a crush before with an old rink mate but he never acted on them nor did he know how to.

Once they made it to the open area next to the dorm, Phichit turned to Yuuri. “What should we do first?”

“How about a snowman?” Yuuri hadn’t made one since he and Yuuko were kids.

Phichit grinned. “That’s perfect!”

 

Yuuri put the finishing touches on the snowman and stepped back to admire their work. “Hey, Phichit, do you want to take a picture of our snowman?”

When Phichit didn’t respond, he turned around and realized Phichit wasn’t behind him anymore. As Yuuri turned back toward the snowman, he was hit in the chest by a snowball.

Phichit was standing a few paces in front of him with an innocent smile. One hand was hidden behind his back. “I don’t know where that came from.”

Keeping his eyes locked on Phichit, Yuuri bent down and scooped some snow into his hands, forming it into a ball. “Is that so?”

Phichit sidestepped to the right as he watched Yuuri stand back up. He ducked when Yuuri threw his snowball and tossed his before running away.

Yuuri scooped up some more snow and chased after him. He wasn’t going to let him get away that easily.

*

Phichit stopped running and dropped the remaining snowball he had to the ground. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. “Okay, I surrender. I can’t keep up with you anymore. You win.”

Yuuri smiled as he walked over to him. “I think it’s time we should head back inside anyway and warm up,” Yuuri said. They should have done this sooner but they were having too much fun. Now Yuuri could barely feel his hands anymore.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Phichit replied. “One last picture before we go back inside!”

He wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, pressing their cheeks together, and took the picture. He _always_ had to get close to Yuuri whenever he took a picture of them.

“That’s a good one,” Phichit said fondly as he posted it. Once the phone was secure in his pocket, they started making their way back to the dorm. “We should get something to eat soon. I was too excited about the snow this morning to even think about breakfast.”

Yuuri looked over at him. “We can do that after we’ve warmed up.”

Since Yuuri was looking at Phichit, he didn’t notice the patch of ice on the sidewalk. Before he knew it, Yuuri was face planting into the snow.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Phichit asked, trying to keep himself from laughing.

As Yuuri turned over and looked up with snow covering his face, Phichit couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” he said in between laughs. “It’s not funny that you fell but it kind of is since you’re normally so graceful on the ice.”

Yuuri was not amused as he looked up at Phichit from the ground. That’s all he needed was to embarrass himself in front of his crush.

“Here, let me help you,” Phichit said, his laughter subsiding, as he offered Yuuri his hand.

Yuuri took his hand and without warning, pulled Phichit down on top of him.

Phichit screamed as his other arm flailed about, trying to steady himself, but it was no good. He landed on top of Yuuri, causing the other to fall back into the snow.

Yuuri busted out laughing. “Who’s graceful now?”

Phichit pushed himself up just enough to look down at Yuuri, leaning his arms on Yuuri’s chest, their faces inches apart.

Yuuri realized this was a mistake on his part because now he didn’t know what to do with Phichit so close and _on top_ of him.

Phichit, on the other hand, had an idea of his own. He slowly leaned down and kissed Yuuri on the cheek.

It was a simple gesture but it was enough to make Yuuri’s heart flutter.

Yuuri starred up at him wide eyed as Phichit leaned back up. He was glad his face was already red from the cold because he knew he would be blushing a lot right about now. “Wh-what was that for?”

“I think it should be obvious.”

That still did not answer Yuuri’s question and only made him think of more.

At his stunned silence, Phichit chucked. “Oh, Yuuri, you’re so cute when you’re flustered.” Phichit reluctantly pushed himself off of Yuuri. “As much as I would like to lay here with you, I think it’s a bit too cold to be doing so in the snow. Celestino won’t like if we both get sick right before competition.”

Once standing, Phichit helped Yuuri back onto his feet. His hand remained on Yuuri’s, intertwining their fingers.

Yuuri looked down at their hands and back up to Phichit’s face.

“I don’t want you to fall again,” he said with a wink.

Yuuri smiled at his thinly veiled excuse to hold his hand but he wasn’t going to complain.

They walked back to their dorm room, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> The end of the fic was inspired by this [prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/103310061635/imagine-your-otp-walking-in-the-snow-suddenly). It was cute and funny so I thought it would fit this fic well.


End file.
